


A First Time to Remember

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barry's Loud During Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Embarassed!Barry, Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len's first time together isn't what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts), [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts).



> Something that Wachey, Kipsiih, and I talked about in ColdFlash chat lol.

Len’s room door flew open as Len and Barry fell into the room, lips still locked and hands groping everywhere. Len pushed Barry onto the bed and started to ravage at his neck, but Barry pushed him away. 

“Did you lock the door?” 

“I told you no one would be here, Kid.” Len said as he leaned in to kiss Barry again. 

Barry held Len’s shoulders away from him. “Can you lock the door, please.” 

“Nothing’s gonna happen, Barry.” Len replied. 

“Len, please.” 

Len sighed, but got off the bed and moved to the door. He made a show of turning the lock for Barry before turning around and pouncing on Barry again. “Happy now, Scarlet?” 

Barry hmm’d as Len bit at his neck. “Very.” Barry said as his mouth dropped open in a loud moan. 

Len moved for Barry’s suit top, but Barry stopped him. 

“Wait, I just want to check.” Barry made sure all the comms were off for the 5th time at least that night. 

“Barry, you’ve checked them already.” 

“There’s no harm in doing it again, Len.” Barry gave him a look before zipping off his suit top and pulling it off before pulling off the cowl as well. 

“You don’t need to be this nervous, Barry. No one will find out.” 

“You make me sound like I'm ashamed of you. That's not it, Len. It’s better to at least take some precautions. I mean we're Captain Cold and The Flash after all." Barry reasoned. 

Len nodded in understanding. Barry pushed himself up and placed a short kiss on Len’s lips in apology. “I’m sorry. I’m just being difficult.” 

“No, I understand, Barry. It’s not something you want to advertise.” 

“At least not yet.” Barry said with a smile as he cupped Len’s face and pulled him into another kiss. 

Barry smiled when he felt Len's small smile slip into the kiss. He felt his whole body vibrate in excitement at finally being able to have this moment with Len. Len moaned into the kiss when he felt the small vibrations fill his body. “I love when you do that, Barry. Even if it’s unintentional it's so fucking sexy.” 

Barry blushed. He pulled back a bit to get a look at Len before moving to lift Len’s tight thermal shirt from his body, his parka was left on the couch when they walked in. Barry marveled at Len's flat stomach, tattooes, and the thin trail of hair leading to Len's cock. He trailed his hands over Len’s tattoo filled torso and traced the ink with lightly vibrating fingers. He smirked when Len grunted at the pleasure filling him, but the Kid was being so gentle with his touches. It wasn't something Len was used to, but he could appreciate the soft caresses.

“Is this your first time, Barry?” Len asked softly, voice barely a whisper. 

“No, it’s not. Why?”Barry asked with wide, innocent eyes. 

“You’re too gentle.” Len smirked and grabbed Barry’s hands in his. Barry jumped slightly. Len pushed them up so Barry’s arms were caught at either side of his head before leaning down to kiss him. He felt Barry vibrating in excitement as he arched to fit perfectly into Len’s chest. It was as if they were working pieces of a puzzle. Their nipples brushed and Len groaned when he felt the short spurt of vibrations run through them. That was definitely a new sensation indeed.

He rubbed their forming erections together through their pants as Len kept Barry pinned. Barry tried moving, but Len stopped his movement with his legs and a smirk. Barry tried bucking up into Len only to brush their clothed cock against one another even more. 

“Len,” Barry whimpered. He wanted to feel more of Len against him. Wanted to feel all of him. 

Barry gasped, startled when Len quickly moved down and pulled off his pants and boxers in one motion. His legs fell open on their own wit a small groan from Barry as the cold air conditioned air hit him. Len leaned over him and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He squeezed a dollop onto Barry’s chest with a wink.

“What the heck, Len?” Barry asked as Len massaged the lube into his skin. "Is this some weird kink of yours or what?"

" You vibrating causes a lot of friction." Len answred as his cold, rough hands grazed Barry’s nipples and he shivered. Len picked Barry's nipples softly and chuckled when Barry pushed them out more for Len. He felt them grow hard in his hands and grinned mischievously. Len squeezed and toyed with Barry’s hard nipples until he was in full vibration and whimpering incoherently at the feeling. Len smirked enjoying Barry's wonderful sounds before he leaned in to tongue at Barry’s left nipple. 

“Oh my-” Barry cut himself off with a moan when Len’s warm mouth engulfed his nipple. The change in temperature felt so incredibly good. 

Len’s hands trailed over Barry’s abs slowly. Barry’s legs closed slightly in shock when he felt Len’s cold fingers graze over his dick. Len pulled back to give Barry a second to breath. 

“Sensitive?” Len asked. 

Barry shook his head. “Just wasn’t expecting it.” 

Len nodded as he sat back on his calves and stroked Barry’s cock once before squeezing more lube into his hands. He rubbed them together before he started teasing Barry. His hands first grazed over his balls and Barry jumped. Len's fingers peppered over Barry's soft thighs after and them he circled around the base of Barry's cock. Len massaged at the spot right above Barry’s dick and Barry started whimpering for Len to touch him more. 

“Here?” Len asked as he rubbed at Barry’s thighs. 

Barry glared. “You know where.” 

“Oh, you mean here?” Len placed a finger at Barry’s rim and teased at it. 

Barry squeaked. “Not there. Not yet.” 

Len smirked and leaned forward to kiss Barry quickly as he grabbed at Barry’s fully erect dick. Barry groaned into Len’s mouth. His whole body still vibrating. He'd started blurring before Len's eyes as he started stroking Barry quickly and Barry thrashed back and forth in pleasure. Len didn’t let up on his hard and fast stroking as Barry cried out louder and his body vibrated faster. Len was surprised that Barry was vibrating so fast that he heard the sound loud and clear. He didn't realized he'd stop stroking as he contemplated Barry's powers.

“Don’t- don’t stop, Len.” Barry breathed out. He felt so close. He was almost there. Just a little bit more. 

Len tugged at Barry a few more times, and Barry cried out as he came. Barry's body shook under him and Len looked down with a smile but was surprised to find Barry gone from his bed. 

“What the fuck?” Len voiced. He opened his palm and Barry’s semen dripped down his arm. So it definitely happened. It wasn't just some incredibly real wetdream. 

“Barry?” Len called softly. He heard hard panting, but Barry wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“Down here!” Len heard. 

He looked over the side of the bed and frowned. Barry couldn’t have possibly fell over. Len was on top of him the whole time and he was in the middle of his large queen sized bed. 

“No, you’re not.” Len grunted. His cock was still hard in his tight pants. Len couldnt help but release a soft moan when it rubbed against the rough jeans material as he moved to look over the side of the bed. 

“No, literally down here. As in under the bed.” Barry called. 

Len frowned, but moved over the side of the bed and lifted the sheets to find Barry squeezed under his bed. 

“What are you doing down there, Scarlet. How did that even happen?” Len laughed loudly as he sat up. 

“Shut up, Len! Just get me out from under here.” Barry whined, red faced and embarased. Barry tried to mive as Len offered a hand to pull him out. Barry jumped when he felt something weird come into contact wuth him. His elbow jerked and his eyes widened when the wall to his left was iced over. 

“What the hell, Len! You keep the cold gun down here?” Barry yelled. He felt cold now his arm had hit the cold gun's core.

He heard the bed squeak and Len laughing louder as he tried to pull Barry up. “Len, it’s not funny.” Barry whined. 

Barry felt himself being pulled out from the other side of the bed and he pouted at Len’s amused face. 

“okay, okay. I'm fine. Now explain.” Len said with a teasing smirk. 

“I phased.” Barry mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I phased.” Barry muttered louder.

“One more time for the old man, Scarlet.” Len asked again voice tinged with laughter.

“I phased through the bed, okay!” Barry yelled. 

“Snart?! What going on in there. I heard the cold gun. Is your little speedster proving too much for you?” Mick banged on the door.

Barry jumped and covered himself. “You said no one knew.” he hissed. 

Len nodded. “Mick doesn’t know. He probably thinks we’re arguing or something.” Len replied.

They waited for Mick’s leaving footsteps before continuing their conversation. 

“You said no one would be home, Len.” Barry said as he reached for his suit. 

Len stopped him. “Barry, I’m sorry. It’s fine. Mick won’t even care.”

Barry looked at Len’s form. His erection was still tenting his tight jeans and Barry’s cum was in the process of drying on Len’s arm. “Okay, but you should probably clean that up.” he pointed.

Len looked at his arm as if he just realized Barry's semen was there and licked up the cum that ran down his arm. He glanced at Barry before making a show of licking at the cum in his hand. He brought each digit into his mouth slowly as Barry’s face grew hot. Barry huffed, turned on by the action, but he moved forward and unbuttoned Len’s jeans. Len deserved at least some relief. He was surprised when Len’s cock literally burst free because of its rock hardness. 

“Commando, really?” 

“It’s faster, Kid.” Len smirked as Barry maneuvered Len to sit on the bed. 

Barry got on his knees in between Len’s legs and took a deep breath to quell his nervousness, it was his first time a cock had been anywhere near his mouth, before engulfing the head of Len’s cock. Len groaned loudly as Barry tongued at his slit. This kid’s mouth was pretty good. Len hadon't expected ut from a first timer. He looked down to find Barry only focused on the cock head and about the inch below it. He wanted to tease Len like Len had teased him and it was working marvelously. He sucked hard on the head and heard Len groan lowly. He smacked Len’s hands away when he attempted to touch his cock. 

“Come on, Barry.” Len groaned loudly. 

Barry lifted his mouth off Len’s cock with a pop, stuck his tongue out, and shook his head as his tongue delved into Len’s slit again. Len’s body clenched in pleasure. Barry could feel Len's body trembling. Len jerked up into Barry's mouth . Half an inch more slipped into Barry's mouth as Len keened. He'd be perfectly content in just laying back and have Barry suck him off for the rest of the night. The kid was incredibly good. That was definitely a surprise. Barry suddenly flashed up to stand and maneuver Len to lay flat on his bed in less than a second. Len blinked his eyes in response. 

Barry laid between Len’s opened legs. He picked up the lube and squeezed some near his hole. He spread the lube lightly between his cheeks before adjusting his position. He tugged Len’s dick, and Len was about to protest thinking Barry would just shove his dick in, but it was better. Barry teased himself by rubbing Len’s dick up and down his crack and against his puckered hole. Len felt Barry vibrating again and heard Barry’s high whines whenever Len’s head caught at Barry’s rim. Len bucked his hips and Barry keened in pleasurable pain as the head barely grazed the inside of his hole.

Barry released Len’s cock and Len’s hands immediately moved to stroke at his own dick. Barry flipped into a 69 position, leaned onto his forearms, and spread his legs wide. He squeezed more lube into his hands and reached behind himself to press a finger into his opening. Len’s breath hitched. He couldn’t believe his kid would want to make a show of stretching himself for Len. He didn’t expect the kid to be so forward. 

Barry’s breath hitched as he pressed into himself up to the second knuckle. He pressed it in and out a few times before circling a second finger at his rim. Len caught his hand. 

“It might be too tight.” 

Barry shook his head. “I’ve done this before. I know my limits.” he continued pressing the second finger in with loud groans as Len stared at him in pure lust. 

Barry’s legs slipped open a bit farther when the second finger pushed in next to the first. His body trembled in pleasure and he couldn’t keep himself up on one arm anymore. He fell face first onto the bed, ass in the air, fingers penetrating deeper. Len moaned at the sight. He pulled himself from under Barry and grabbed the lube from his hand. He squeezed lube onto the fingers in Barry’s hole and pressed a finger next to them. 

“Wh-wait.” Barry pleaded, but Len shushed him.

“I know. I’ll go slow. Just tell me if something’s wrong.” 

Barry nodded and pressed his fingers in deeper. Len’s finger rubbed at the rim of Barry’s hole to spread the lube. He scratched at it a bit. Len smirked when he felt a shiver run through Barry’s body as he started vibrating lightly again. Len toyed with pushing the tip of his finger in and out of Barry as Barry groaned. 

Len teasing him made Barry feel even better, but adding in a third finger so soon was still too early. He still felt too tight. Len experimented and pressed the tip of his finger in again. Barry whimpered as he grabbed to stroke at his leaking cock. He spread his two fingers to widen and stretch his hole a bit as Len pushed the tip of his in a little farther. 

“Yes,” Barry moaned. He liked the slight burn of the stretch and whimpered when Len pulled the tip of his finger out.

Len chuckled. “Hey, you were the one that said you weren’t ready for it yet.” 

“Maybe I should take that back?” Barry taunted as he squeezed at his cock’s head. 

Len pulled Barry’s fingers out of himself gently. He squeezed a bit more lube onto Barry’s hole and plunged two fingers in. Barry’s hand left his cock and his other hand clenched at the sheets. 

“Oh my god.” Len’s fingers felt so good probing inside him. it was a different sensation than his own fingers. Len's fingres were also bigger and incredibly more sxperienced.. 

Len wiggled his fingers teasingly and Barry clenched his hole against them. “Looks like you’ve still got some control. How about I undo you completely, huh?” Len leaned forward to whisper against Barry’s ear. 

Barry groaned. “Yes, yes, please." 

Len pumped his fingers in and out of Barry quickly and Barry howled in pleasure. Len was hitting Barry’s prostate dead on and Barry was so surprised he had found it that fast. Len kept his fast pace as Barry groaned out gibberish. He got louder and louder. He felt his cock about to explode a second time when Len stopped thrusting his fingers in completely. Barry fell back onto the bed with a whimper, sweat on his forehead and trying to catch his breath. 

Len pulled his fingers out and flipped Barry onto his back. Len leaned over Barry and pressed his lips roughly against his. Barry wrapped an arm around Len’s neck to kiss back just as roughly as Len was and used his feet to kick at Len’s pants. Len jumped when Barry’s foot grazed his dick, and Barry smirked as he pulled Len into another kiss and teased at his cock with his foot. 

Len pulled away and pushed off the rest of his pants. He climbed over Barry to grab the condom on the nightstand and rolled it onto his hard dick. Barry was already vibrating violently in anticipation, legs spread. Len squeezed more lube onto his cock and pressed his cock against Barry’s hole. He rubbed at it teasingly and Barry grabbed at his headboard in frustration. Len pressed into Barry and groaned loudly at the heat that engulfed his cock. Barry screamed his pleasure as Len thrusted shallowly. Len increased the rhythm of his thrusts and Barry wrapped his legs tightly around Len’s hips. 

“Len, it feels so good.” Barry breathed through a stutter as Len’s hard thrusts jerked Barry’s body.

Len increased his pace with fast, long, hard thrusts and Barry yelled out his pleasure. Len stopped abruptly to change his pace to longer, softer thrusts as Barry groaned in frustration. Len kept teasing Barry by changing pace, but finally sped up and kept his speed when Barry started begging throuhj incoherent moans and whispers. Barry was completely out of it now and his body was vibrating like crazy and he felt the waves of pleasure wash over him over and over without stopping.

“Len! Len!” Barry tried to warn as Len’s pace stayed relentless.

Len pushed Barry body down and pressed hard into him as he rolled his hips, about to cum. He came with a soft cry, but Barry was gone again and this time there was a thump. 

Len heard Barry yell his release. He waited for Barry to realize where he was and knew the exact moment when Barry’s head thumped against the bottom of Len’s bed. 

“You’re gonna have to clean my cum from under here.” Barry groaned.

Barry rolled out from under the bed. Stomach a mess with cum and a full bodied blush and an utterly mortified face. 

Len laughed as he peeled off the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the trash. “It’s fine, Barry. You just have to get the hang of it.” 

“Stop making fun of me!” Barry pouted as Len kept laughing and motioned for Barry to get back in the bed. 

Which leads Barry to their wedding day. After 5 years of being together, through all the ups and downs, the reveals, and the heartache. Len and Barry were standing at the altar, and Len reciting his vow, but Len had just mentioned their dreaded first time together. 

Len never let Barry live it down. Every event, Len would start with their horrifyingly embarrassing first time. Their big reveal party, Iris wedding, Henry’s welcome back party, Joe’s 60th birthday party, the little get together they had for Hartley when he rejoined the STAR Labs team, Iris’ baby shower, their engagement party, Cisco and Lisa’s engagement party, Aideen’s first birthday party, every single event Len never failed to mention their first time. It was humiliating and Barry had warned Len last night. Told him to not mention it on their wedding day, but Len just couldn't. After these 5 years everyone was curious and Barry was often asked to explain. Len finished his vows and Barry thought he was scott free, but Len had to mention it. Barry clenched his fists. 

“Can you just stop it, Len! You mention it every time!” Barry yelled. He picked up the microphone. He already knew people were going to ask them. 

“You want to know what first tie Len’s talking about? It’s the first time we had sex, okay! I phased through the bed multiple times the first time we had sex! Okay, that’s it. I fell through the bed when we climaxed! It was the most mortifying, embarrassing thing I’ve ever experienced in my life! So stop looking at me like that!” Barry huffed and finished his rant. 

Barry’s eyes scanned the silent crowd and most of them looked scandalized. He looked back to Len to find him smirking. 

“See, I told you it wasn’t bad.” Len said.

Barry’s jaw dropped. “So all of this, for the past 5 years was just to make a point?” 

Len’s smirk widened. 

“I’m gonna kill you, Len!”

“I know pronounce you husband and husband!” the priest squeaked out quickly before dodging Barry’s body moving to tackle down Len.

Barry punched at Len’s chest as Len laughed loudly. The silent crowd burst out in laughter as Barry leaned forward to try and suffocate Len through kissing. Len managed to push him away with a bright smile on his face and Barry couldn’t help but melt at the look. He pulled Len up and started his vows as the priest regained his spot. He looked at the crowd, but didn’t know what to say after his big outburst about his first time with Len, so he did what Len would have done. He gave the audience the dirty details. Yes, he was blushing brightly the whole time. Len stepped in to tell some of the story and added more onto it. He told everyone about every time they had sex until Barry was able to stop getting too excited and control the vibrations enough to stop falling through the bed. 

“Ugh, you big doof.” Barry blushed, smacking Len’s arm as they finished storytime.

“You’re stuck with me forever, now.” Len smirked and kissed Barry, sealing their marriage.


End file.
